Le sourire du moine
by Shaniane
Summary: Une sequel à ma fic "Coeur de verre", dûment demandé par quelques internautes... Que se passe t-il après que Sanzô ai ramené un Gojyo sanguinolent dans sa chambre?


**Titre **: Le sourire du moine

**Auteur : **Shaniane

genre : amour et automutilation

**Base : **Gensomaden saiyuki

**Disclaimer **: Voilà enfin une « suite » à ma fic « Cœur de verre »... En effet, Je dis « suite » car il faut avoir lu « Cœur de verre » pour lire « le Sourire du moine » mais ma fic « cœur de verre » est aussi un one- shot, donc une histoire qui se suffit à elle-même.... Vous m'avez suivi ? Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour demander cette suite.. Cette fic leur est dédiée : Flôjiro, Darkgabrielle, Kira-chan-666... et les autres !  
  
Merci aussi à ma bêtalectrice, Chris , fanficeuse elle aussi !  
  
Ah et les personnages de Saiyuki sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura... Pff **!  
  
Gojyo : **Heureusement ! Manquerait plus que l'on soit aux mains de fans sadiques dans ton genre !

**Shani **: Mais tu es entre les mains de sadiques dans mon genre !

**Gojyo **: Maman !!! (se cache derrière Kazuya)  
  
**Hakkai : **yare, yare...

**Le sourire du moine**

  
Gojyo respirait avec difficulté, en regardant le plafond ... Des bandages extrêmement serrés lui couvraient le corps. Sanzô avait attaché ses poignets aux montants du lit pour lui éviter de toucher son corps et de tenter de s'arracher la peau.  
  
Le kappa soupira...  
  
Voilà quelques jours déjà qu'il était obligé de rester couché dans ce petit hôtel de campagne...

Il détestait ne rien faire !

De plus, Sanzô aussi était de mauvais poil... Il avait été obligé de s'excuser à la place du demi-youkai pour les nombreux miroirs cassés. De plus, cette immobilité forcée retardait encore plus leur voyage vers l'est.

Sans compter qu' Hakkai ne s'était toujours pas réveillé...  
  
Gojyo tourna la tête vers la droit et observa son ami.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Sanzô pourquoi ils l'avaient mis dans la même chambre qu'Hakkai, le moine lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas question de transformer le paisible hôtel en un foutu hôpital. Tout cela, expliqué à grand coup de baffeur, bien entendu !

Aucun respect pour les blessés...  
  
Gojyo soupira...

Il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'alors...

Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ?

A la pensée des bouts de miroirs déchiquetant son visage, il frissonna violemment...

Il se demanda si les filles lui courraient toujours après malgré les cicatrices qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

Et puis il y avait Hakkai.

Hakkai qui ne bougeait pas.

Hakkai, dont les blessures s'étaient pourtant refermées.

Hakkai, son ami.

Même Hakuryu avait cessé de se nourrir, malgré les efforts de Goku et de Sanzô.

Couché sur le ventre de son maître, il attendait son réveil.

Se transformer en Jeep, même pour de courts trajets lui était désormais impossible.

De temps à autre, il se dirigeait vers Gojyo, voletant en cercle autour de lui, poussant de petits cris misérables, léchant son visage...

Comme si l'homme tabou pouvait faire quelque chose !  
  
Soudain, Gojyo sentit l'odeur ... d'une cigarette !

Tirant la tête en arrière, il tenta de voir ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Bien entendu, c'était le moine, assis au bord de la fenêtre.  
  
« -Tu ne sais pas que fumer est interdit auprès des malades ? » parvint-il a grogner.

Sanzô se tourna lentement vers Gojyo, sourit et leva bien haut son majeur.

« -Foutu moine déprav !... Tu pourrais au moins me filer une clope !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux aussi des jolis nanas autour de ton pieu ? répliqua Sanzô à travers des volutes de fumée.

- H ! Je tiens encore la forme ! Allez, juste une petite... »

Sanzô ricana.

« -Et comment tu voudrais la tenir, cette clope ?

- Détache-moi un bras... A moins que tu préfères me la tenir ?

-Fuck ! Va crever !

-Sanzôôô...

-La paix ! »

Le moine semblait réfléchir puis parla avec lenteur et autorité...

« -Je vais te détacher le bras droit... Si tu fais le moindre mouvement vers tes bandages, ton visage...Si tu essayes de détacher ton bras gauche... Je te ficelle tellement bien que même avec l'aide d'un couteau tu ne pourrais pas te libérer ! »

Gojyo murmura « Foutu moine ! » avant d'acquiescer.  
  
Sanzô le détacha comme promis, lui remit la cigarette et l'aida à l'allumer.

Gojyo inspira profondément une première bouffée.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Il réussit à se redresser suffisamment pour pouvoir s'asseoir. I

l ferma les yeux quelques instants, la tête renversée en arrière.

Quand il les rouvrit, il observa son corps.

« -Merde... murmura t'il »

La plupart des bandages étaient blancs, mais à certains endroits, le sang continuait de couler, créant de jolis tâches écarlates.

Il leva la mains pour voir ce qui restait de son visage, mais se souvenant de l'interdiction de Sanzô, il se contenta de retirer une bouffée...

« - Pas joli, joli... dit-il simplement.

-Mouais, acquiesça le bonze.

-Je peux avoir un miroir ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu les as tous cassés ! Et puis...Y' a que des bandages de momie à voir...

-Mais...

-Crève .»

Ils se turent tout les deux, observant le second blessé.

Gojyo posa enfin la question qui l'obsédait :

« -Il va... »

Il se racla la gorge et prit son courage à deux mains :

« -Il va se réveiller ? »

Sanzô l'observa un moment et sourit avant de lui assener un grand coup derrière la tête :

« -Imbécile ! Bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller ! C'est Hakkai !

-Oui... C'est Hakkai... chuchota Gojyo, en se frottant le crâne.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il devait simplement dormir... Reprendre des forces. Et ne touche pas à tes putains de bandages !

-Tu m'as fait mal, espèce de détraqu !»

Mais il baissa quand même la main et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier que lui tendit Sanzô. Ce dernier le regarda un instant et sourit mystérieusement :

« - Alors, comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour Hakkai ?

- Bien entendu ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit Goku pour rentrer dans la chambre, les bras chargés de provisions.  
  
Il les déposa sur la table, au pied du lit de Hakkai, et se précipita vers le kappa :

« -Comment ça, tu te soucies de quelqu'un d'autre ? lui demanda t'il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est Hakkai ! C'est notre ami !

- Ouh, si c'est pas mignon ! Le pervers se préoccupe d'un mec !!! Dis donc Gojyo, tu aurais tourné ta libido ?

-Sale ouistiti ! »

Il tenta de se précipitait sur Goku, mais avait oublié qu'il était toujours retenu par le poignet gauche. Il poussa un cri étouffé, quand il sentit la vague de douleur remonter le long de son bras. Les bandes entourant ses mains se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge.

« -Merde ! s'étrangla le blessé en serrant les poings. »

Une couche de sueur le couvrit immédiatement, alors qu'il s'étendait avec faiblesse dans le lit.

Il avait horreur de ça !

Etre faible devant les autres...

Il devait être pâle comme la mort sous ses bandes !  
  
Il entendit la voix de Sanzô s'élever :

« -Goku, va chercher un baquet d'eau froide et un linge.. Rapporte aussi du fil et une aiguille.. Des points de suture ont sauté...

-Je.. Je... bredouilla le singe.

-Si tu veux te rendre utile, fais ce que je te dis ! »  
  
Gojyo entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer alors que le jeune homme se précipitait dans le couloir. Sanzô s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

« - Dis Kappa ... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Fais ... quoi ... ? déglutit t'il.

- Joue pas au con ! T'arracher la figure en gueulant ! Je te savais stupide mais... »

Puis il se tût.

Gojyo n'avait plus la force de mentir... Aussi ne parla t'il pas.

Sanzô soupira et se ralluma une clope :

« -Imbécile... Je vais te ré-attacher, alors ne gigote pas, compris ? »

Avec beaucoup de savoir faire, il prit des bandes et attacha le bras droit du kappa au montant du lit, au-dessus de sa tête. Le moine n'était pas attentionné mais il ne causait pas non plus de souffrances inutiles à Gojyo.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, comme un enfant. Il ne se sentait pas de résister à la volonté puissante du moine. Et ce dernier n'avait pas tort...

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
  
Goku entra en se dépêchant. Quelques instants plus tard, Gojyo sentit une fraîcheur agréable sur son visage.

Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Sanzô lui nettoya le visage sommairement et lui annonça :

« -Demain, faudra vraiment qu'on te baigne.. il eût une grimace de dégoût. J'aurai préféré que tu fasses ça par toi-même mais... il semblerait que tu sois encore trop faible. Dors maintenant, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Gojyo voulut répliquer, dire qu'il était en pleine forme, que non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être lavé par un moine dépravé... Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il savait bien que Sanzô avait raison. Aussi se contenta t-il de demander :

« -Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tard. Dors kappa, lui répondit le blond. »

Goku dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, puis suivit Sanzô qui refermait la porte.  
  
Gojyo ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas !

De plus, Sanzô avait oublié de recoudre sa peau... Le kappa ne parvenait pas à voir ses poignets, mais il sentait le sang couler... Bah, cela coagulerait bien un jour !

Il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin... Vers Hakkai.

Le clair de lune illuminait son beau visage.

Sa poitrine était soulevée par une faible respiration.

Hakuryu dormait sur la chaise en tête du lit.

Pourquoi Hakkai l'avait retenu ?  
  
Gojyo se rappelait sa folie passagère. Il n'avait pas voulu se tuer, non, mais...

Cette rage et cette colère...contre lui-même... Il se détestait donc tant que ça ?

Non...

Ce qu'il avait haï du fond de son âme c'était son impuissance...

Son impuissance à protéger ceux qu'il aimait...

Sa mère...

Jien...

Et...

Hakkai...  
  
Gojyo soupira.

Oui, il n'avait pas pu protéger Hakkai ...

Et c'était encore lui qui l'avait sauvé.

Oh, Gojyo savait bien que le jeune youkai pensait qu'il lui était redevable, lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a trois ans de cela. Mais en le rencontrant, Gojyo avait aussi été « sauv ».

Sauvé par sa présence, par sa chaleur...

Son sourire et son désarroi...

Ses yeux à la couleur de jeunes feuilles qui s'étaient posés sur les siens, rouges sang...

Hakkai son... son véritable ami...

Hakkai qui, à présent, dormait, perdu dans un labyrinthe de songes comateux.

Hakkai, qu'il aimait tant.

A la pensée de sa possible perte, le cœur de Gojyo se serra.

« -Non ! » hurlait son âme.

Il ne le laissera pas mourir !  
  
Gojyo voulut de toutes ses forces le rejoindre... Mais comment ? Attaché comme il l'était... Quand soudain...

« -Hakuryu ! chuchota t-il. »

Oui, le dragon pourrait l'aider... Mais il fallait faire attention à ne réveiller personne... Sanzô et Goku dormaient certainement dans la pièce d'à côté.

« -Hakuryu ! »

Enfin, le dragon leva sa tête ensommeillée.

« -Hakuryu ! Viens... Brûle-moi ces putain d'attaches ! »

Mais le dragon secoua la tête et fit mine de s'endormir.

« -Hakuryu ! »

Si ce dragon ne voulait pas l'aider...

Gojyo se mit à tirer avec force sur ses entraves.

Il sentit sa chair le brûler et serra les dents.

Il ne fallait pas être entendu !

La sueur qui coulait sur son visage lui brouillait la vue.

Le sang transperçait les bandes, gouttant au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis, Gojyo dû reconnaître qu'il était battu.

Des larmes de rage et de frustration coulèrent le long de ses joues.

La douleur sourdait dans tout son corps et les bandages recouvrant son visage pendaient misérablement, défaits.

A ce moment, les sons qui l'entourait emplirent l'espace. Il parvenait à distinguer le son des grillons, le vent d'été qui faisait frissonner les branches des arbres... les battements d'ailes d'Hakuryu...

Puis... Une chaleur presque insupportable entoura ses poignets. Le dragon blanc avait enfin décidé de l'aider.

« -Oui, c'est ça ! Vas-y ! » l'encouragea doucement Gojyo.

Il sentit brusquement ses poignets libérés. Il les ramena contre son torse en se redressant.

Il grimaça. La douleur reprit de plus belle, alors qu'il essayait de se lever, le lançant dans tout le corps.  
  
Le dragon avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour aider le kappa. Epuisé, il s'allongea à même le sol et dormit.

Suivant son exemple, Gojyo parvint, avec l'aide de la gravité, à se laisser glisser à terre. Il se traîna jusqu'au lit voisin en essayant d'utiliser le moins possible ses poignets blessés. Jamais la pièce ne lui avait semblé aussi grande !

Il parvint enfin au bord du lit.

Il se mit sur les genoux et appuya ses coudes sur le rebord des draps.

Il était juste à côté de la tête de son ami, à quelques centimètres de son épaule gauche. Il l'observa longuement.

Qu'il était beau !

Il était torse nu, recouvert lui aussi de bandages, à cause de ses côtes cassés et des balles qui lui avait perforé la peau.

Aucun drap ne le recouvrait. La chaleur était trop intense à ce moment de l'été.

Gojyo observa un instant, les pectoraux musclés et imberbes de son ami.

Sa conscience continuait de lui dire que c'était encore sa faute si Hakkai avait été blessé.

C'était pour le protéger que le youkai s'était jeté entre lui et Zenon.

Pourquoi Hakkai avait-il fait ça ?  
  
Le regard couleur sang se déplaça vers le haut.

La ligne fine de la gorge...

Le menton volontaire...

Ses lèvres d'où sortait une fine respiration, et l'arc de venus tellement prononcé chez lui...

Les yeux clos...

Les mèches de cheveux collés au front par la sueur...  
  
Gojyo sourit et voulut dégager le front de Hakkai.

Il le va la main droite, la passa au-dessus du visage endormi et releva les mèches rebelles.

Mais le sang avait transpercé les bandages et gouttait désormais sur le visage de son ami.

Le kappa retira vivement sa main.

Il la regarda un instant, hébété. Tout à sa contemplation, il avait oublié ses blessures.

Il releva le regard, pour voir les traînés rouges laissés par le sang qui coulait le long du visage de Hakkai.

Elles coulaient le long des lignes naturelles, comme celles suivants la courbe des narines, créant un masque tigré.

Rouge.

Akai ...

Gojyo sourit et du bout des doigts, il essuya le sang. Mais certaines gouttes avaient coulé sur les lèvres de son ami.

Par jeu, il les étala, accentuant la couleur originelle de cette partie de son corps.

Il avait une peau si douce... Des lèvres si tendres...

Il avait l'air si vulnérable...  
  
Mais, non content de tâcher ce corps magnifique, le sang coulait à présent sur les draps !

Gojyo garda les mains sagement sur les genoux.

Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres si rouges désormais de son ami.

Des lèvres de femme.

Mû par une impulsion subite, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa timidement du bout des lèvres.

Il releva son visage et observa Hakkai.

N'y tenant plus, il recommença son baiser en l'approfondissant davantage.

Mais Hakkai ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
Brusquement, comme si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, Gojyo se releva et partit en arrière.

Une voix dans sa tête lui disait :

« -Tu aimes les femmes...

Il dort !

Comment oses-tu profiter de son état ? »

...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en murmurant :

« -La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme... »

Les voix se calmèrent et Gojyo put à nouveau regarder son ami.  
  
Il se rapprocha à nouveau du lit et tenta d'éclaircir son esprit.

Il l'aimait ?

Il aimait Hakkai ? C'était possible ?

Puis, observant le visage endormi, il soupira. La réponse vint d'elle- même comme une vague qui, calmement, se couchait sur la grève... Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de puissant et de tendre se révéla à son âme.

Oui.

Oui, il aimait Hakkai. Il l'aimait même si c'était un homme.

Gojyo ne réussit même pas à se sentir surpris. Il l'avait toujours su. Ses relations avec les femmes n'avaient jamais été des relations d'amour. Des relations agréables, certes, mais pas amoureuses... Ce qu'il recherchait, somme toute, c'était l'approbation des femmes. Une acceptation qui parviendrait à effacer la volonté de sa mère de le faire disparaître...

Mais ce qu'il ressentait était nouveau... à part... qu'il fallait partager. Parce que la vie était trop courte... Et la mort, omniprésente dans leur voyage.  
  
Il se pencha à l'oreille de Hakkai et lui chuchota tendrement :

« -Dis donc toi, dès que tu te réveilleras, j'en aurai des choses à te dire... »

Puis, il croisa les bras au bord du lit, y plaça sa tête et s'endormit.  
  
Il sentit une chaleur bienfaisante autour de son corps...

Ses blessures se refermaient et disparaissaient, comme dans un rêve...

Une lumière verte l'enveloppa.

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait jour mais le soleil venait à peine de se lever... Et face à lui, à deux centimètres de son visage se trouvait... Hakkai !

Le kappa hoqueta de surprise :

« -Tu m'as fait peur ! Idiot ! »

Puis, il se tût, face au large sourire que lui adressait le youkai. Il sentit la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux, retirant avec tendresse les derniers bandages qui entourait son visage.

« -Tu as une sale mine, Gojyo, murmura Hakkai. »

Le kappa se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait... Hakkai était vivant ! Vivant et réveill ! Il lui sauta au coup, le serrant fort contre lui.

« -Doucement, doucement, sourit le youkai avec une grimace de douleur. »

Confus, Gojyo desserra son étreinte mais ne le laissa pas partir pour autant.

« -J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, parvînt t'il à dire... Que tu étais perdu à jamais...

-J'étais perdu... Et je suis revenu. »

Gojyo le lâcha enfin et recula pour observer son visage. Comme la nuit précédente, il s'approcha de Hakkai et l'embrassa.

Hakkai frissonna... Depuis tant d'années, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé... Depuis... Kanan...

Mais il se rappelait le visage de Gojyo quand il s'était détruit le visage avec du verre.. Il se rappelait son expression d'enfant perdu... Il se remémorait tout les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun... Et la peur de le perdre quand Zenon lui avait tiré dessus...  
  
A la surprise de Gojyo, Hakkai approfondit le baiser.

Le kappa recula et regarda Hakkai droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit et dit :

« -Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes et que...

-Plus jamais d'homme dans mon lit ? continua le demi-youkai. Hé bien, il faut croire que tu avais tord. »

Hakkai éclata de rire et prit les mains de Gojyo dans les siennes.

Il se tût brusquement et regarda la porte d'entrée de la chambre avec stupeur.

Une voix s'éleva dans le dos du kappa :

« - Je suppose que tu vas pouvoir te laver seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gojyo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Puis, au milieu de cette chambre aux draps tâchés de sang, les mains dans celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, Gojyo renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

**Fin**Voilà, c'est fini.. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Surtout, ne vous gêner pas pour me donner votre avis !  
  
**Hakuryu **: Kyu kyu !

**Shani : **Mais non, je t'ai pas oubli ! Tu es tout content que ton maître soit en pleine forme, tu reprends des forces et dès que tout le monde va bien, en voiture ! Vers l'est ! Vers l'infini et l'au-dela !!!

**Hakuryu **: (boude)

**Gojyo :**Mais qu'as-tu fais de moi et de mon sex-appeal? J'ai l'air d'une lopette ! Toutes les filles vont se détourner de moi à présent !

**Kagura : **Mais non pas moi , Gojyo-chou !

**Shani : **Heu... Kagura... Fruits Basket c'est la porte à côté..

**Tous : (**éclatent de rire) Gojyo-choooooouuuu !

**Gojyo : **La ferme !

**Kagura **: Pourquoi cacher notre amour si pur ? Si profond (se met en colère )? Moi qui m'étais fais tellement de soucis pou tooooiiii !

**Gojyo : **Shani, tu es morte ! Je vais te buter... Tes trips sont pourris et en plus j'en prends plein la gueule !

**Shani : **Pourquoi tant de haine ? (Gojyo s'approche avec l'air menaçant) Kaguraaaa ! A l'aide ! (Kagura saute au coup de Gojyo) Merci**.**


End file.
